


Trapped

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, and despite her teasing tone Poe could hear the hesitation that told him she would back off if he really wanted her to.And he really didn’t want her to.(Or, Poe is trapped between Finn and Rey, so of course they have to tickle him while they have the chance.)





	

Poe realized that he was stuck way too late. One minute he’d been lying between his two lovers, completely relaxed with his mind somewhere else, and the next he was on edge, his wide eyed gaze stuck on where Rey’s fingers were resting on his stomach, watching them warily in case they would move in such an unbearable way again. Had he turned to her smug face he would’ve realized she had done it on purpose.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked from his other side.

Poe turned his head toward him, though his eyes were still on Rey’s hands. “Nothing.”

Finn shifted a bit, probably to get a better view of him. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

Rey’s fingers moved again, just barely grazing his skin, but just enough to send a ticklish jolt through his body. He tried to subtly squirm away, but realized he couldn’t. Rey and Finn were sandwiching him way too tightly, and he had no means of getting away unless he asked them to move. Instead he attempted to withdraw one of his arms, but they were both cuddled up in his embrace, meaning his hands were both stuck beneath them. He was completely trapped.

He finally turned to Rey and noticed her smirk, and before he could say a word her fingers curled up against his abdomen again, and this time his jerk was visible.

“Poe?” Finn sounded concerned. “What are you-”

“Rey,” Poe cut him off, a nervous smile finding his face. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not doing anything,” she replied innocently. “Just tickling you. Nothing else.”

Finn’s exhale of eventual understanding tickled his ear, which didn’t help matters in the slightest. “Now I get it.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, and despite her teasing tone Poe could hear the hesitation that told him she would back off if he really wanted her to.

And he really _didn’t_ want her to.

Despite being a very outgoing person, there were a few things that made him blush so awfully that he was afraid his face would set on fire. Most of those things were related to his two partners, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it. He averted his gaze and shook his head, aware that his movements were barely existent, aware that his voice was timidly low when he said, “No, I don’t mind.”

Rey’s smile was softer now. “Just making sure. You seemed very reluctant just now.”

“He has an image to maintain,” Finn cut in. “He has to pretend he doesn’t like it before admitting it.”

Poe shut his eyes with a groan. “You guys suck. Sometimes I really regret introducing you to it.”

“No, you don’t.” Poe could hear Rey’s grin in her voice. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Some people started off by giggling for a bit before their laughter rose in pitch, but not Poe. His laughter was always high pitched and hysterical as soon as the tickling began, and this time was no exception. Rey only had to wiggle her fingers again for him to lose it, because this time she didn’t stop and it was unbearable and wonderful, and when Finn joined in by poking at his ribs he was barely able to get a word in.

He was in ticklish hell and he loved every single minute of it.

Not that he could properly tell, but Finn seemed to be a little bit gentler than Rey’s prodding fingers, but they were both being very careful and experimental since they hadn’t tickled anyone before Poe, and he’d only told them about this a few weeks ago. After having confessed to liking it - and blushed his head of in the process - his two partners kept trying to tickle him, but they seemed a little unsure simultaneously. Poe couldn’t really blame them. What they were doing right now was a great improvement, and Poe couldn’t be happier about it.

“Are you doing okay, Poe?” Rey asked as she zeroed in on a spot on his hip that made him howl.

“Just greheheat,” he choked out in reply. He was struggling more now; his body becoming more sensitive the more spots they tried. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand this much longer.

As soon as Finn went for his neck he knew the battle was lost, and he jabbed his fingers into Rey and Finn’s sides, as they were conveniently trapped underneath them. They both yelped and backed off, knowing that was their sign to stop. He curled in on himself as soon as he was free, sucking in as much air as he could. It felt good to laugh, but it also felt good to breathe.

“You okay?” Finn asked once he had calmed down a bit.

“Yeah.” Poe rolled over onto his back again, knowing that a blissful smile was still on his face. “Thank you.”

Rey ran a hand through his most likely already messed up hair. “The pleasure was all ours.”

They both pressed their lips to his temples, and Poe sigh contently. “Come here you two.”

They laughed as he pulled them closer. “You’re not worried we’ll tickle you again?” Finn asked, his tone playful.

Poe let out a laugh. “Nah. Worried is the wrong word for it.”

Oh, they knew, but they refrained from teasing him about it when he yawned. The camp was going to sleep, and the three of them weren’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
